Beach Apple
by TRDancer
Summary: AU/AH, one-shot. Entry for The Twilight Apple Challenge at The Sparkle Awards. "You know you love apples. Don't resist the temptation."


**Beach Apple**

AU/AH, One-shot. Entry for _The Twilight Apple_ Challenge at _The Sparkle Awards_.

* * *

I lay back on my plastic lounge chair and swept a piece of my auburn coloured hair off of my closed eyelid. I opened my eyes a crack to look at my skin, and to my dismay, there wasn't any sign of a tan. I was still as pale as I had been two hours ago when I'd begun lying here on First Beach. I sighed, slid my sunglasses over my eyes, and sat up.

"Claire, can you toss me a Pepsi?" I asked my best friend, who was still lying completely still with her eyes closed. I had no idea why she was tanning; she was already a pretty russet colour. I was grateful for the company, though, so I didn't object when she said she was coming along to the beach with me.

Claire groaned. "Nessie, get it yourself," she groused, though she was already reaching towards the cooler. I smiled a little at her typical attitude.

She threw something towards me and I caught it. I looked down to see an apple.

"Claire, this isn't Pepsi," I informed her. "It's an apple."

She waved a hand at me. "An apple is much healthier for you than Pepsi anyways, Ness. Plus, you know you love apples. Don't resist the temptation," she cracked.

Suddenly I felt hot breath in my ear. "Yes, my sweet, do not resist temptation. Bite into ze apple. Enjoy..." a voice cackled in my ear.

I spun around. "Jake!" I scolded, and whacked my boyfriend upside the head. His hand flew to where I had hit him.

"Owww, Nessie. That fricken hurt. What was that for?" he complained.

"Maybe you shouldn't sneak up on poor unsuspecting girls that have wicked backhands," I quipped.

"Maybe I shouldn't," he agreed. He sat down on the edge of my lounge chair and smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat and I had to look away quickly. "So, where's my apple?" Jacob asked.

"You can have this one," I told him, holding it out.

"Only if you feed it to me."

I rolled my eyes and held the apple for him while he took a bite, staring at my face the whole time. My heart rate began to increase and this time I couldn't look away. I was held captivated by his eyes, the dark liquid brown irises that seemed to go on forever and ever, just telling me their own little story...

"You guys sicken me so much," Claire commented from behind me, breaking me out of my trance.

"Oh yeah? Well, look who's coming down the beach..." I pointed at a tall boy with short hair that was walking along the surf. "Maybe we wouldn't sicken you so much if you'd actually go and talk to him one day, rather than just going on and on about 'Quil this, and Quil that, and oh my gosh, Nessie, Quil talked to me today in school...'" I mimicked her.

Claire squirmed in her seat in embarrassment, her eyes locked on Quil. "But he doesn't even know my name! What if he hates me?"

I heard Jacob snort and I smiled in response. We'd had this conversation before, so I knew that Quil had a crush on Claire and that it was possibly worse than Claire's crush on him. Both Jacob and I had just been waiting for the perfect moment to set them up, and it seemed like this was it.

"He won't hate you, Claire. No one could ever hate you. Go offer him an apple. I hear he loves apples," I suggested.

She sighed and fished another apple out of the cooler. She then started tossing it back and forth, from hand to hand. Quil had stopped walking, seemingly coincidentally, right in front of us, and was now skipping rocks.

"Claire," I said sternly. Her head whipped toward me. "Go. Now."

"But—"

"No buts, Claire," Jacob added.

Claire looked a little frightened of Jake, and she hopped up immediately, sliding her sunglasses down over her eyes, and walked towards Quil. She finally made it to him and tapped him on the shoulder. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Jacob.

"Finally. Now maybe she'll stop ragging on us."

He laughed. "Not likely. But at least we can rag on them now."

"Very true," I said. "Now come closer."

"Your wish is my command." He shifted so that he was in the middle of the lounge chair, and I rolled over on top of him.

"We're lucky the beach isn't too busy today," I whispered to him.

"And why's that?" Jake asked.

"Oh, I don't know..." I evaded, then leaned down to kiss him.

As our lips met, a few things happened. One, the usual dizziness and loss of thought capability that goes hand in hand with kissing Jake, two, the shift in weight caused the lounge chair to collapse beneath us, and three, Claire and Quil walked up behind us just in time to see it happen.

"Ow..." I groaned, attempting to use Jake's chest as a means to pull myself out of the wreckage.

"I agree," Jake moaned. "We're never going to live this down, are we?"

I pulled myself out onto the rocks just in time to watch Quil take a bite of his apple as Claire grinned and said, "Not a chance."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought! :D**


End file.
